Sonic Adventure 3 Story Promo or Trailer
by Yin-Yang Yoh
Summary: A promo or trailer to an upcoming story!


_**Disclaimers: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog.**_

* * *

><p><em>Prepare<em>

* * *

><p>A blue hedgehog, red echidna, and a yellow two tailed fox stood on a cliff.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yourselves<em>

* * *

><p>The hedgehog stood with tapping his foot.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Sequel<em>

* * *

><p>The red echidna cracked his Knuckles.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Of The most anticipated<em>

* * *

><p>The two tailed fox smiled.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sequel of the century!<em>

* * *

><p>The three jumped off the cliff, while falling, the blue hedgehog smiled.<p>

"Looks like things just got interesting!"

* * *

><p><em>Sonic Adventure 3!<em>

* * *

><p>The three landed on the ground.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Starring:<em>

* * *

><p>The blue hedgehog took a running stance.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sonic the Hedgehog!<em>

* * *

><p>The fox flew right next to him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tails "Miles" Prower!<em>

* * *

><p>The Echidna glided right next to Sonic.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Knuckles the Echidna!<em>

* * *

><p>Soon, a black and red hedgehog teleported in front of Sonic.<p>

"Hmph, I'll show you that I'm the ultimate!"

* * *

><p><em>Shadow the Hedgehog!<em>

* * *

><p>A female bat walked next to Shadow.<p>

"Do you think we wouldn't be here?"

* * *

><p><em>Rogue the Bat!<em>

* * *

><p>Some metallic grinding was heard from behind them both, and a Red robot stepped out.<p>

"Battle Mode Engage!"

* * *

><p><em>E-123 Omega!<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic just smirked and took a running stance.<p>

"Catch me if you can!"

* * *

><p><em>With the inclusion:<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic sped past all of them. Shadow just smirked.<p>

"Hmph."

Shadow quickly followed behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Of All new Battle Mode!<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Shadow were catching up with each other while repeatedly jumping and knocking each other back. Sonic just skidded to a halt.<p>

"What took you so long?"

A Silver hedgehog floated down in a green aura.

* * *

><p><em>Silver the Hedgehog!<em>

* * *

><p>Flames came from behind the other four of Rogue, Omega, Tails, and Knuckles.<p>

"You can't escape me!"

* * *

><p><em>Blaze the Cat!<em>

* * *

><p>A Light orange echidna with black battle armor leaped down with an energy blade in hand.<p>

"You ready?"

* * *

><p><em>Shade the Echidna!<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic and Shadow then ran off, Silver struggling to catch up, only using his psychic powers to speed up. Although, above them on another cliff, a purple chameleon had daggers in his hand.<p>

"Let's go!"

The daggers were thrown to the ground, catching the attention of Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. The same purple chameleon appeared right in front of them in a bit of wind.

"You didn't think we make it?"

* * *

><p><em>Espio the Chameleon!<em>

* * *

><p>A green crocodile with headphones then walked up behind Espio.<p>

"Looks like we got some work to do!"

* * *

><p><em>Vector the Crocodile!<em>

* * *

><p>A bee just crashed to the ground, and stood up a bit clumsily.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Charmy the Bee!<em>

* * *

><p>Espio started running in a ninja stance, where Sonic, Shadow, and Silver started catching up to him. Sonic bounced off of a wall, landing on Shadow, and then sprung himself forward.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Team up with your friends in Co-Op Mode!<em>

* * *

><p>Three other figures started running from behind the other characters, a pink hedgehog sped forward through the other six characters. The pink hedgehog then yelled pretty loudly.<p>

"SONIC!"

* * *

><p><em>Amy Rose!<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic stopped and turned around only to see Amy catching up.<p>

"Gah!"

They all sped up again with Amy catching up in their group. Meanwhile, in the group of eight, a orange rabbit was panting heavily.

"Please take it easy on us next time Amy…"

* * *

><p><em>Cream the Rabbit!<em>

* * *

><p>A big purple cat sat down.<p>

"Now where did Froggy go?"

* * *

><p><em>Big the Cat!<em>

* * *

><p>Soon, the other four hedgehogs, and a chameleon were running across the field.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And now:<em>

* * *

><p>On a cliff above where they were running, were two hedgehogs.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Two new Hedgehogs get to help out!<em>

* * *

><p>One had their body color mostly purple, yellow streaks in some areas. He had ten small spikes from his head spread out like lightning, and two spikes upturned. His physical age was sixteen. The other had an appearance similar to Sonic, but his body color was red, his legs had green and yellow streaks across the same red legs, and his head had more blue, but also was mostly green, and a few yellow and red streaks across the top. He also had purple gloves, where they each contained a weird symbol. His age was about seventeen.<p>

* * *

><p><em>With an all-new story!<em>

* * *

><p>The multi-colored hedgehog was waving his hands in the air.<p>

"I don't think this is a good idea!"

"Oh just trust me!"

The purple-yellowish hedgehog then jumped off the cliff.

* * *

><p><em>And a blend of old and new gameplay!<em>

* * *

><p>The purple-yellow hedgehog landed in front of the six.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Introducing: <em>

* * *

><p>"C'mon!"<p>

* * *

><p><em>Shock the Hedgehog!<em>

* * *

><p>A vine grabbed a tree branch and the multi- colored hedgehog swung down and landed on the ground besides Shock.<p>

"Sorry, but it's time we stepped up."

* * *

><p><em>Yin-Yang the Naturehog!<em>

* * *

><p>Shock then saw a ball of light from behind them. A voice came from the light.<p>

"I must do something."

* * *

><p><em>The All-New Team Generation!<em>

* * *

><p>A dark cloud then emerged over the horizons.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And now:<em>

* * *

><p>Sonic prepared himself in a battle stance as the other few teams of heroes came up to them.<p>

"Alright! Bring it on!"

* * *

><p><em>New Teams of Villains!<em>

* * *

><p>A battle mech came down in front of Sonic's Team. There was an obese scientist in the cockpit. A Mechanized Sonic and a Mechanized Shadow flew next to him.<p>

"Hahahahahahaha! Can you handle this Sonic?"

* * *

><p><em>Team Sonic vs. Team Eggman!<em>

* * *

><p>Black Aliens started raining from the sky, one floating in front of Shadow's Team.<p>

"Prepare yourselves, the Black Arms will rule!"

* * *

><p><em>Team Dark vs. The Black Arms!<em>

* * *

><p>A black and yellow Metal Sonic and an echidna appeared next to a battle mech of what appeared to be another Eggman.<p>

"Good to see me again?"

* * *

><p><em>Team Mystic vs. Team Nega!<em>

* * *

><p>Robotic Doppelgangers of Amy's Team Floated in front of them.<p>

"Termination of Target: Amy Rose."

* * *

><p><em>Team Rose vs. Team Metal Rose!<em>

* * *

><p>A Bird, Weasel, and Polar Bear appeared in front of The Chaotix. Espio just smirked.<p>

"Well, looks like a challenge!"

* * *

><p><em>Team Chaotix vs. Team Chaotic!<em>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the other two hedgehogs were watching the Teams fight off their independent villains, a crack of Thunder was heard. Where on a cliff, a blue watery figure was outlined.<p>

* * *

><p><em>As well as:<em>

* * *

><p>The watery figure then jumped down to meet them both.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Return of Chaos!<em>

* * *

><p>Shock then built up some electricity in his palms.<p>

* * *

><p><em>And…<em>

* * *

><p>Yin-Yang's fur changed completely to red, as well as some red aura radiated around him. His spikes then turned upwards.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Yin-Yang?<em>

* * *

><p>Shock soon had a light blue ball of electricity within his palms.<p>

* * *

><p><em>What is the origin for his name?<em>

* * *

><p>Yin-Yang crossed his arms.<p>

"CHAOS-"

* * *

><p><em>A new epic adventure begins!<em>

* * *

><p>Shock thrusted his palms forward.<p>

"Thunder Blast!"

* * *

><p><em>In:<em>

* * *

><p>Yin-Yang threw his arms outwards.<p>

"BLAST!"

A bright explosion came from him that had enveloped everyone.

* * *

><p><em>Sonic Adventure 3.<em>

_Coming Soon._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Now for if owned Sega, I would so make this a game and whatnot. If this was a game, this would be for the Wii. I treated this like a trailer, don't care if you get on my case of: "It's a dang story, not a game trailer," deal with it, I get to choose what happens in the story.<em>**


End file.
